Una 'A' por Esfuerzo
by Lalwens
Summary: Cho Chang tiene ideas estúpidas, pero pienso que Katie se alegrada de escuchar esta. Si, Es un KBOW. [TRADUCCION]


**Una 'A' por esfuerzo **

Katie Bell siempre había pensado que Alicia Spinnet era una chica demasiado ingenua para su propio bien.

"Escuche a Cho Chang decir a sus amigas que si puedes anudar el tallo de una cereza con tu lengua, significa que eres un besador _realmente _bueno," dijo Alicia, agarrando sólo una cereza de la bolsa plástica llena delante de ella.

Katie intercambió miradas escépticas con su otra amiga, Angelina Johnson.

"Esa es probablemente la cosa mas estúpida que he escuchado," Angelina contesto, estirando sus piernas hacia fuera en la gruesa y verde hierba delante de ella. "Quiero decir, viniendo de Cho 'Yo-pongo-guijarro-en-mi-jugo-de-calabaza-para-conseguir-diariamente-mi-dosis-de-minerales' Chang."

Alicia, quien había estado examinando su cereza muy cuidadosamente, arranco de ella su pequeño tallo marrón y lo lanzó hacia su amiga. "Eso sucede porque no crees que sea verdad."

"¡Bien entonces déjanos ver como lo haces!" Katie dijo. Ella no creía que eso significase que eras un buen besador, pero ciertamente ella quería ver a su amiga intentarlo.

Alicia cabeceó e hizo estallar el tallo en su boca, trabajándolo en esa y esta manera, antes de finalmente, pocos minutos más tarde, tirar de eso y retirarlo. Era bastante seguro, que había un nudo minúsculo en el centro del tallo. Ella emitió.

"Dame eso," Angelina gruñó, y arrebató la bolsa de cerezas a la tierra. Ella sacó una y separó la pequeña fruta roja de su tallo antes de lanzar el resto sobre su hombro.

"Te estas perdiendo la mejor parte," Katie murmuro cuando ella agarro la cereza desechada. Ella examino su suciedad, y después de encontrarla bastante limpia, ella la puso en su boca.

Aunque Angelina tomó absolutamente un pedacito más de largo para lograr la tarea, ella también, tiró un tallo de cereza anudada de sus labios y sonreída con superioridad para Alicia.

"Aquí, inténtalo, Katie," Alicia dijo, dándole un tallo que ya había sido sacado.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Ella empujó lejos el brazo de su amiga y agarró de la bolsa su fruta preferida antes de colocarla de regreso en la suave hierba. Ella prefería pasar su última hora antes de la práctica de quidditch disfrutando del calor del sol y de los sonidos de los pájaros que intentando atar un tonto tallo de cereza en un nudo. Ella acabo con las cerezas y metió la bolsa llena de tallos en su bolsillo. Ella lo intentaría después.

**------------**

La práctica de Quidditch había sido horrible. Parecía como que cada día que pasaba, Oliver Wood enloquecía más y más acerca del deporte y trabajó con su equipo mucho más duro de lo necesario.

A medio camino de esta práctica particular, aunque, había comenzado tormentosa. La lluvia fría se había convertido en gotas grandes y relámpagos blanco brillante se habían estriado a través del cielo, pero eso no detuvo a Oliver para torturar a su equipo.

Una vez que puso demasiado oscuro para ver, él finalizo la práctica. Cada miembro del equipo caminó penosa y lentamente del campo hacia los vestidores, en necesidad de una agradable y caliente ducha.

Los músculos de Katie le dolían y sus manos estaban doloridas de tener el duro material de plástico de la palmada de la quaffle contra sus palmas repetidamente una y otra vez. Ella desplazo sus manos a lo largo de las frescas baldosas de la pared de la ducha antes de girarse y dejar el agua caliente masajear su piel.

Si ella no supiera algo mejor, habría pensado que caería dormida. Ella sacudió su cabeza del sueño despierto que había mantenido su mente ocupada mientras que el agua de la ducha lentamente perdía su calor. Ella salio de la ducha y se secó, sus dientes rechinaban mientras que el aire frío de los vestidores cosquilleaba en su piel. Angelina y Alicia se habían ido, junto con los demás, Katie asumió, y no habían dejado nada más además de una capa gruesa de condensación en los espejos.

Cuando ella alcanzó bajar sus pantalones para ponérselos nuevamente, una bolsa pequeña cayó del bolsillo.

¡Los tallos de cereza!

La curiosidad consiguió lo mejor de ella, y después de que ella se hubiera vestido completamente, hizo estallar uno de los pequeños palillos marrones en su boca y lo maniobró alrededor hasta que escupió en la palma de su mano un minúsculo tallo anudado de cereza. Sorprendida de cuan rápidamente fue capaz hacerlo, decidió intentarlo otra vez; quizás fue solamente suerte que ella pudiese hacerlo correctamente la primera vez.

Ella intentó otra vez, y sencillamente acertó de nuevo. Fascinada por su capacidad de lograr una tarea tan tonta (¡y también por el hecho que quizás ella _era_ un besador realmente bueno!) ella limpio algo del agua en el espejo y se inclinó cerca para ver a su lengua doblar y torcer el tallo de la pequeña cereza como ella planeo.

Katie estaba tan absorta en las acciones de su lengua que incluso no notó a su capitán escurrirse en las duchas de las muchachas para comprobar por cualquier cosa que alguien pudiera haber dejado.

"¿Katie?"

La voz de Oliver la sobresalto tanto que ella casi se ahogo con el tallo que ella tenía en su boca. Ruborizándose, ella volteo su cabeza y la escupió fuera sobre el la baldosa gris del piso. Oliver dio un paso adelante para ver que ella había escupido tan poderosamente, y estaba completamente confundido cuando él vio lo que ella había estado masticando.

"¿Un tallo de cereza?" él pregunto, recogiéndolo con dos dedos. "¿Por favor no me digas que olvidaste de que supuestamente no comerías esta parte?"

Katie sacudió su cabeza violentamente mientras que ella tomó visión de su capitán recién duchado. Él lucia bien con el pelo mojado. Aunque, técnicamente, él lucia bien todo el tiempo.

"Bien entonces, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esto en tu boca?" él pregunto, sonriendo.

"Nada, realmente," ella murmuro.

"Encuentro eso difícil creer. Pienso que te has vuelto loca."

"¡Intentaba atarla en un nudo con mi lengua!" ella gritó.

"¡Te _has_ vuelto loca!" Oliver declaro, riéndose entre dientes. Él agarro la bolsa de tallos de su mano y sostuvo una. "Merlín, ¡un paquete entero de ellas! Honestamente, Katie, ¿Por qué querrías atarlos en nudos con tu lengua?"

Ahora, Katie se ruborizo furiosamente. Ella realmente no quería sentir lo que era decirle a un muchacho lindo que ella estaba curiosa por ver si ella era una buen besador, y que había caído tan bajo para responder a eso basado en una estúpida fruta. Y de hecho que esto había comenzado debido a algo que _Cho Chang_ había dicho, hecho que la sentir _realmente_ absurda.

"Solo porque... porque si _puedes_ hacer eso, luego eres... bien, es solo muy, _muy _difícil de hacer, y casi nadie puede," ella dijo de hecho.

Ella miró con horror mientras que Oliver tomó uno de los tallos de la bolsa pequeña y lo puso en su boca. Segundos después, él saco su lengua, exhibiendo el tallo anudado para que ella viera.

"No era _demasiado_ difícil," él dijo. "Pero realmente, ¿Por qué harías esto?"

Estudiando cuidadosamente la punta de sus zapatillas de deporte, ella murmuró la razón verdadera.

"¿Él QUÉ?" Oliver se doblaba en una excesiva risa, agarrando su estómago como si caería al piso en cualquier minuto. Katie frunció el ceño y la mantenía sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente alrededor del cuarto; en cualquier lugar menos en Oliver, porque ella no quería que él viera las lágrimas que habían soltado los ojos ella.

Ella sabía que era una gran tontería. Y ahora ella se había avergonzado delante de su capitán, su enamoramiento. Ella deseó estar en cualquier lugar menos donde ella estaba en ese momento. Si solamente el piso pudiese abrirse y tragarla entera...

Oliver paró el reír, pero todavía tenía un centelleo extraño en sus ojos que Katie no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Él dio un paso hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder un paso. Oliver hizo muecas. Los pasos continuaron hasta que Oliver la había llevado hacia atrás hasta una pared, y ella no tenía ninguna parte donde ir.

Antes de que ella supiera qué sucedía, los labios de Oliver estaban en los suyos. Al principio, ella estaba muy impresionada para responder, pero él era un muchacho persistente, y después de algunos torpes momentos de él que besaba los labios ociosos, Katie reacciono. Su brazo derecho fue para arriba alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello, y su brazo izquierdo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, trayéndolo más cerca hacía ella. Si el cuerpo de él no hubiese estado presionando el suyo contra la pared, ella estaba segura que sus piernas se habrían vuelto jalea y su cuerpo se habría derretido en el piso en un charco del goo.

Después de algunos momentos, los dos se separaron.

"Así," Oliver respiró, "es cómo dices si eres un buen besador o no."

La quijada de Katie estaba floja. Ella quería decir algo, pero su cerebro no trabajaba correctamente.

"Te doy una 'A'," Oliver dijo, haciendo muecas. Katie estaba a punto de sonreír, pero él continuó. "Por esfuerzo. Una 'A' por esfuerzo."

Él le hizo unas muecas malvadas a ella y evitó la mano que venia hacia su cara antes de que él saliera en una loca prisa fuera del bastidor. Ella comenzó a seguirlo, pero se detuvo. Sería mucho más cómico teniendo a Oliver corriendo alrededor del castillo antes de darse cuenta de que Katie no había iniciado la persecución.

**------------**

**_Notas de _****_Hey There Delilah_**

Estoy segura que has leído una historia como esta porque las historias de tallos de cereza están en todos lados, pero realmente quería escribir una con Oliver y Katie. Si, la trama no es exactamente mía (aunque, no tienen ninguna pista) pero son los pequeños detalles. Éste es el producto de 3 días de tener largos bloques entre las horas de clases. Estaba aburrida y extrañaba a mi novio. ¡Conseguiré ver su sexy trasero esta noche sin embargo, woo!

También he comenzado... 28 diversas versiones de esa historia de Oliver que les prometí, pero no me gustan ninguna de ellas. No consigo empezar bien, sea paciente con ésa. He hecho algunos dibujos sin embargo. Puede ser que pronto los ponga en mi perfil sin razón alguna, así que manténganse chequeando a ver si lo hago. (Probablemente no, muahahaha)

_**Notas de Lalwens:**_

Otra traducción, bastante corta y sencilla, pertenece a **Hey There Delilah**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer este trabajo… No se si es que a la mayoría no le gusta está pareja, pues en realidad casi nadie emite una opinión al respecto, tengo paciencia, pero gente, se pasan de duras, _¡comenten por favor!... _

_Para quienes les guste está pareja, en mi perfil encontraran algo adicional._


End file.
